


If I was Invisible Man

by tereselcb (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, angel!Sam, angel!dean, human!Gabriel, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tereselcb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Dean abusing his angel powers in order to molest his boyfriend's ass? Yes. </p><p>Did he regret it? No. </p><p>In fact it was probably the best idea he had come up with in his long, angelic life. </p><p>Set in Reverse!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I was Invisible Man

# If I was Invisible Man 

With the devil crammed back into the box, Gabriel rescued by the angels _with_ his soul and the administration in Heaven managed by a gruff baseball cap wearing angel named Bobby, things were finally looking good. 

Still, some things never changed, Gabriel and Castiel were still hunting things that go bump in the night, but things were a lot easier now that they had the angels, Sam and Dean, on their side. To quote Dean, hunting with angels was _freaking awesome_. And after putting away a nest of vampires in less than 4 hours, Castiel reluctantly agreed with the sentiment. 

The biggest new development was that Castiel and Dean had finally admitted their feelings for each other – _about damn time too_ , Gabriel had grumbled – and were now a happy, doe-eyed couple who fed each other pie – _god, you guys are gross,_ that one was from Sam.

The only downside was that Sam and Dean were still had angelic duties and did have to return to heaven now and then to carry out heavenly duties.

It sucked for Castiel and Dean because it meant that they had to spend time away from each other. It sucked for Gabriel as well because it meant that he couldn't get free candy that Sam conjured out of thin air just to _shut him up_. It sucked for Sam as he was the one who had to deal with a moping Dean. 

When Gabriel heard this all he did was snort and say that “at least you don't have to deal with Castiel looking like someone had run over his puppy.” 

In which Sam would retort saying that “it's because you haven’t' dealt with Dean's incessant moaning and bitching and blasting Led Zeppelin at 3am in the morning.”

“You don't even need to sleep!”

“Exactly.”

All in all, separation sucked for everyone. The only thing arguably worse, according to Sam and Gabriel, was the reunion when Castiel and Dean would have passionate, wild sex. _Loud_ , passionate, wild sex. 

It was probably the only time where Gabriel and Sam formed a clear alliance. A day prior to Sam and Dean's return, Sam would warn Gabriel so that he could get the hell out of dodge and Sam would meet him at wherever Gabriel had decided to go. This was also Castle’s cue that Dean would be returning soon. After two days or so, Sam and Gabriel would head back to find Castiel and Dean and hope they had finished with their marathon sex. 

This pattern had worked flawlessly for the past ten times or so, and really, Castiel was such a stickler for routine. Hence, when Dean after hadn't showed up after Gabriel had declared he was going to ' _Vegas baby!'_ Castiel was freaking out. 

Dean tried to stifle his laughter despite knowing full well that Castiel couldn't see him or hear him at the moment as he watched Castiel try to call Gabriel for the fifth time but only getting voice well. 

_'Dear Dean, where are you? Are you with Sam? Please get here soon. Amen.'_

Did Dean feel bad that Castiel was so worried that he had resorted to praying? Yes. But was it worth it? Yes. 

_'Hey Sammy!'_

_'Yes Dean?'_ Dean could practically hear the sasquatch sighing with irritation. Angel Radio was awesome at times like these. 

_'Tell Gabriel to not return Cas' calls.”_

_'Fine. Can I ask why?'_

Dean let out a chuckle. 

_'You don't want to know.'_

_'Whatever.'_

_'Oh and Sammy?'_

_'What is it now Dean?'_

_'Don't come back for at least four days.'_

Dean let out a cackle as he heard Sam spluttering over their mental connection before blocking him out with an annoyed huff. Dean smirked. 

Let the plan begin.

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel sighed as he dialled through to Gabriel's voice mail for the sixth time. Perhaps Dean was just running late. After all, Angels probably had a lot of duties like smiting and...more smiting. 

Well, there was no use moping. May as well do something useful while he waited for Dean. With that thought in mind, Castiel grabbed a jacked and decided he would go grocery shopping and cook Dean a nice dinner. Despite not having to eat, Dean was quite fond of human food, particularly apple pie and burgers. 

He ate them so often that Castiel often teased Dean that he should be the Angel of Diner Food. 

With a smile on his face he grabbed his keys to the impala and headed out of the motel. 

Just before he stepped outside, he could've sworn that he felt someone ruffle his hair. 

But that was impossible. 

Yeah, it was just the wind.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean smirked as he watched Castiel try to pick out Granny Smith Apples with trembling hands and a flushed face from behind. He skimmed his hands up and down Castiel's sides, whilst gently nibbling on his ear lobe. He loved that Castiel's body was responding so readily to Dean's touches, but his mind had no idea what was going on as Castiel could not see or hear Dean. 

It was easy to conceal his body in an in between dimension, one which humans couldn't perceive with their ears or eyes, but could still _feel._ It was also very easy to use his angel powers to slip his hands through the thin material of Castiel's shirt and jacket in order to gain skin contact. 

Was this a huge abuse of his angel powers? Yes. 

Did he regret it? No. 

In fact, he was enjoying this immensely. On the drive over, he had traced the inseams of Castiel's jeans whilst mapping out the sensitive spots on Castiel's neck. This resulted in Castiel nearly loosing control of the vehicle and rear ending the car in front. Dean had to admit, it was a dangerous move. But hey! He was an angel, so he was confident that he could use his angelic powers to keep everyone safe whilst he molested his lover. 

Castiel was now panting softly as he tried to keep himself under control. Dean could also see some of the other patrons shooting Castiel odd looks. Dean decided to give Castiel a break for a little while. He gave Castiel's ass one last squeeze before stepping back and giving him some space.

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel was mortified. He had never been so embarrassed by his body. He was in public for goodness sakes! There were children!

Castiel let out a frustrated groan as he ran his fingers through his hair. This incessant arousal was ridiculous. He had not missed Dean _that_ much. He was perfectly capable of functioning without Dean or his touches. 

When he was picking out apples was the worst, it was like his body had a mind of its own. Castiel felt like he was in danger of becoming fully aroused in public. 

Thank god it was just him in the motel room now. The drive back had been uncomfortable, but no where near as bad as the drive there. 

It was getting worse now. He had pulled the apple pie out of the oven an hour ago and was now working on the pasta sauce for dinner. Of course, Dean still hadn't shown up and Gabriel had not called him back either. Castiel was getting flustered. 

He was annoyed, worried and _horny_. 

He sent one last prayer to Dean before adding the canned tomatoes to the pot.

 

 

* * *

' _Dear Dean, if you can hear me. Get down here now. I need you. Amen.'_

Dean was happily lounging on a nearby couch when Castiel's prayer came through. He smirked. Well, if the lady doth insist. He had been happy to lounge around and watch Castiel bustle around in the kitchen whilst steeling bits of pie crust – the whole scene had looked very domestic and had filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling. But now, knowing that Castiel _needed_ him, as an officially guardian angel (not really) Dean couldn't just ignore him, now could he?

He licked his fingers clean of the last bits of pie and stalked towards his prey. 

He circled his arms around Castiel's waist and gently blew into his ear. He felt Castiel shudder in response. 

“ _Dean,”_ Castiel moaned. Dean paused. Castiel smirked. “I knew it. It was you the whole day wasn't it?”

Dean materialised himself. 

“How did you know?” Dean murmured against Castiel's neck. 

“I knew the whole time.”

Dean squeezed Castiel's ass. 

“Liar.”

Castiel laughed. 

“Okay, at first I thought it was an incubus. But did you know Dean?”

“Know what?”

“Incubus' don't like apple pie,” Castiel paused as Dean sucked on a spot just below his ear trying to regain his breadth. “But I do know a certain angel who loves pie, has the ability to stay invisible and has the desire to molest my sweet ass.” 

Dean looked up resting their foreheads together. 

“Which angel is this? Do I have to go beat them up?”

Castiel laughed and kissed Dean on the nose. 

“Bed?”

“Bed.”

 

* * *

 

 

“God dammit Dean!” Sam yelled as he hurriedly tried to close the motel door. “Wasn't four days enough?”

Dean stopped kissing Castiel for a moment just in team to see Sam flailing those gigantor arms of his in order to cover his eyes. Dean chuckled. 

“What do you say Cas? Was it enough?”

Castiel smiled lazily and answered Dean by wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and Dean smiled. 

As Dean bent down to give Castiel another kiss, he heard Sam yelling about how there wasn't enough bleach to scrub the image out of his mind and Gabriel sneakily asking Sam if he had the same amount of stamina as Dean. 

Yeah, life was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so feedback is really welcome! 
> 
> Btw, if anyone want's to write a NC-17 version of this, let me know!


End file.
